


Shelved

by tqpannie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Public Sex, Slash, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes best friends become more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madam_minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/gifts).



Andrew and I have been best friends for three years. We've been through AIDS testing together, we've come out of the closet to our parents at the same time, and we even live together.

 

Until tonight, we never touched, never kissed. Each of us were content to be the strong one for the other. We never inched off the line of flirting, never crossed the line of temptation, and we certainly never considered being more than friends.

Andrew manages my favorite place on Earth, The Lions Head bookstore and coffee shop. I would never have confessed before tonight that seeing him in a suit and tie sent shivers down my spine and made my cock twitch. You see you aren't supposed to have your cock twitch over your best friend. That's saved for lovers and Andrew and I weren't lovers until tonight.

 

Andrew's car was in the shop again, for some odd reason the interior light kept coming on, and I was picking him up from work. I had intended on going out later that night so I dressed to impress. Black jeans, a black t-shirt, and my black boots. The club I had picked out was one where I always managed to hook up with someone. A nameless bloke I could fuck in the bathroom or who would suck my cock so well that the fuck wasn't even necessary. I was fucking horny and the thought of seeing Andrew all dressed up in that suit of his made it worse.

 

I arrived about thirty minutes before closing time so that I could grab a cup of coffee and to be honest I wanted to watch Andrew. I sat down in the small café area and sipped my coffee as he strolled around the store. His suit hugged his body, his dark hair was falling in his eyes, and I felt that uncomfortable stirring again. He moved through the store with an ease that didn't seem quite fitting of someone his size. He's only an inch shorter than me at six foot three but he's better built. Where I'm wiry he's all solid muscle, where I'm lanky he's stocky, and his stomach is like a piece of fine sculpture.

 

He noticed me just as the last of his staff left and he hurried over. I could see the stress around his eyes and he looked more than a bit tense. "Matt, I'm sorry," He ran a hand through his hair and gave me a pleading look. "I've got a whole section of books to put away because they cut over time for the staff." He looked me up and down, his eyes tracing the lines of my body, and for the first time I thought I saw a mutual look of awareness.

 

"I'll help," I took a final sip of my coffee and stood. He swallowed hard and led me over to the cart holding a whole slew of gay, lesbian, and het erotica. I could see a bit of a blush run over his face and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I can ask the sixteen year olds to put these up," He pushed the cart and I snagged a book from the shelving.

 

"Fifty Ways to Please Him in Bed," I read from the cover. "I bet I can name all fifty and then fifty more." I mused as we entered the stacks. "I should write a book, you've heard them moaning for more haven't you?"

 

He gave me a curt nod and muttered something under his breath. I could smell his cologne as we worked to put the books away and it was sending heat through my entire body. I wanted him so bad, I wanted to fuck him right there, and I wanted to feel his cock throbbing between my cheeks as I sucked the life from him. It wasn't appropriate to feel this way. It wasn't appropriate to want to feel his lips on mine, to taste every inch of his body, and it certainly wasn't appropriate to want to hear him screaming my name.

 

He was incredibly tense as we worked and every time I inched closer to him, he inched away from me. I tugged his arm and he turned to look at me. Our heads were close together and our eyes locked. Time seemed to stand still as our breath mingled and I could see arousal in his brown eyes. I could see lust, desperate need, and our head drifted closer together. My eyes shifted from his, to his lips, and back again. My palms were sweating and my fingers trembled when he licked his lips.

 

"Matt?" He whispered and before I could reply he snarled. "Fuck it."

 

His hand came around the nape of my neck and he crushed his lips to mine. I gasped in shock and he took advantage of the moment by slipping his tongue between my parted lips. It only took a moment for my cock to harden and I began kissing him back. We battled for control of the kiss, tongues brushing, teeth clacking, and he growled as I sucked on his tongue.

 

My hands finally were tracing the lines of his body, the curve of his ass, and I reached between us to cup his erection. He groaned and broke the kiss, our breathing was ragged, and I took his distraction as a way to pin him to the bookshelf with my body. "Do you want me, Andrew?" I murmured against his neck and worked his tie free, before unbuttoning his shirt. "Because my cock is so hard because of one kiss and I could come right now just touching you."

 

He moaned as I trailed kisses across his shoulders and I let my hands fall to his waist. His head fell back when I flicked his nipple with my tongue and grazed it with my teeth. "Yes, I want you," He tugged my hair and brought my head up. "I've wanted you for months. I fucking dream about fucking you, I dream of having your cock buried in my arse, of sucking your cock, of..." I leaned in so our cocks rubbed together through our clothes. "Fuck that feels good..."

 

"Seeing you in a suit drives me crazy," I muttered, undoing his belt. "I want you so fucking bad."

 

I slid my hand into his pants and stroked his cock through his boxers. It practically leapt into my hands and he moaned softly as I dropped to my knees in front of him. I shoved his pants and boxers down in one swift movement and licked the head of his cock. His hips jutted forward and I watched several drops of precum leak from the slit. I darted my tongue out again and tasted him before sucking just the head of his cockl into my mouth.

 

"Fuck, Matt... Stop fucking teasing and suck me," he growled, his hands slid into my hair and he tugged hard. "Now!"

 

I slid my mouth down his cock, loving the way it throbbed between my cheeks, and as I fluted my tongue along the underside of his shaft, I rolled his balls in my palm. Humming I worked my way back up to the tip and used my free hand to stroke him while licking the tip of his cock.

 

"So, Andrew," I murmured as I slid my free hand to trace a line up and down his cleft. I circled his hole and smiled when he growled. "You want me to fuck you?"

 

"Yes, damn it," he moaned. "Right here against these shelves."

 

I have to admit public sex is one of my turn-ons and the idea of taking him right there made my cock harden even further. I released his cock and stood with shaking legs.

 

"Strip me," I demanded and his eyes widened at my tone.

 

His hands shook as he tugged my shirt over my head and tossed it on top of his suit and tie. He trailed a line of kisses down my neck, then ran his tongue down the middle of my chest as he slowly dropped to his knees before me. His hands brushed my cock as he carefully worked the button and zipper past my erection and when he lowered my jeans and boxers I took my cock in hand.

 

"You want to suck me," I guided my cock to his lips and ran the tip across them. "You want me to fuck your mouth?"

 

He parted his lips and I growled as he swallowed me whole. His lips and tongue worked together and before long I was thrusting my hips forward with my hands entwined in his hair. His fingers were tweaking my nipples and his mouth...god his mouth was so fucking hot. I forced myself to push him away when I was close to coming and he smiled as he licked his lips.

 

"Such a good cocksucker aren't you," I helped him to his feet and took both our cocks in my hand. I worked both our shafts as I drove my tongue deep into his mouth. The friction was maddening and I needed something to stave off my orgasm.

 

"Turn around," I moaned and released his cock. "Brace yourself against the shelves."

I rummaged around in my pants for the lube and a condom as he complied and then I dropped to my knees behind him. I nibbled on the curve of his arse as I spread his cheeks. Then I licked his cleft, trailing my tongue towards his hole, and then skipping it entirely to suck each of his balls into my mouth.

 

He practically screamed in pleasure and I licked my way back to his hole, spread his cheeks, and circled his puckered entrance with the tip of my tongue.

 

"Please... fuck... Matt..." He moaned and his hand came down to stroke his cock. "No," I murmured and batted his hand away. "When you come I want to feel it hit the back of my throat."

 

He whimpered as I dipped my tongue inside of him, fucking him with my tongue, and his head dropped forward to rest on the shelves. He was rocking his hips back and I could feel my cock twitching as I tongued him. I wanted inside him and when he finally moaned my name again I knew I had to have him.

 

I quickly tore open the condom and worked it over my cock. My cock was so sensitive by this time I had to grit my teeth and force myself not to come. I lubed the condom and then slid two fingers deep into his ass spreading him.

 

"Matt..." He growled. "Fuck me now. I'm ready for you. Just fuck me."

 

That's the moment my self-control broke and I stood up. I drew his head back for a kiss and then broke off and panted.

 

"This changes everything," I growled as I pressed my cock against his hole. "You're mine now."

 

"Please...I'm yours... your mine..." He moaned as I pushed past the tight ring of muscles and buried myself inside him. Our eyes locked and in that moment I realized I'd been in love with him all along. Something shifted within me and I brushed my lips against his. "Yours..." I agreed and began to drive into him. My hands slid up and down his sides as I fucked him. "So tight...You were made for me to fuck." I muttered against his shoulder as I pulled out and slammed back inside him.

 

He moaned when I bit his shoulder and he pushed back in counter point to my thrusting. I changed my angle slightly to hit his prostate and he clenched around me. He was so tight that it sent me over the edge and with a hoarse shout I began to come.

 

"I love you," I groaned as I came thrusting a few more times. "I love you."

 

He moaned when I slid out and spun him around. His cock was weeping and I began licking him clean before raising my eyes to his.

 

"Fuck my mouth," I demanded and he licked his lips and thrust his cock into my open mouth.

 

"OH fuck that's good, yeah...suck it...so good...ngh...fuck yes...I'm going to fuck your hot mouth..." he muttered over and over.

 

I hollowed my cheeks, loving the way his cock hit the back of my throat and when I cupped his balls I felt him swell in my mouth. His hands tightened in my hair and I looked up. I swear in my entire life I've never seen anything so fucking sexy. His head was thrown back, his face lined in pleasure, and I tighten my hand slightly around his balls.

 

"Yes! Fuck coming...coming now..." He shouted and the best part happened a moment later. "Matt, Oh fuck! Matt! Yes!"

 

His cum hit the back of my throat and I swallowed it all before licking him clean. He sunk to his knees before me and pulled me to him. His lips descended on mine and I moaned, as he tasted every corner of my mouth.

 

We broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine, "Did you mean it?"

 

I nodded and whispered, "Does this mess us up?"

 

He shook his head slowly and slid his hands into my hair, "I love you too."

 

I smiled and whispered, "Then take me home and prove it."

 

Andrew, my best friend, did more than prove it at home. He proved it in the car, in the elevator, and again just a short bit ago.

 

But those are stories for another time


End file.
